Your Typical Love Triangle
by littledoggy
Summary: Natsume can be one jealous beast when it comes to Mikan. And now that an unexpected rival has entered the scene, Natsume is forced to defend what he thinks is rightfully his. Who will win this battle for affection, the cat or…the puppy!


This idea has been in my mind for a while, but I never did anything about it. Finally I did, hooray!

Nothing else to say I suppose…except enjoy! I hope you will, anyway.

Oops. Did I forget to mention that **there will be OOC-ness** throughout this fan fiction except for the prologue? Sorry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

,;"**Your Typical Love Triangle**";.

/'/'/'/'/'/'

**Prologue**

/'/'/'/'/'/'

A light breeze rushed past, making leaves rustle in its wake. Mischievously, it went past elementary school girls, who screamed in embarrassment when their skirts were blown upwards to reveal their underwear.

The wind chuckled and made its way to a peaceful glade, shaking droplets of dew off the blades of grass. There, it espied a brunette sitting alongside a calm purple-eyed girl who was sipping tea from a quaint china teacup.

With a happy sigh, the breeze twirled around a sapling and rushed at the back of the first girl's head, whistling happily in her ears. Locks of her hair escaped from their position behind her pinna were blown forward to brush her face gently.

Chuckling at its successful attempt, the breeze moved on, leaving the two girls alone once more in the glade.

Mikan blew a stray strand of her rich brown hair away from her face. A moment later she sighed loudly and allowed her head to land with a 'smack' on the table.

"I'm bored," she moaned, banging the marble surface with her fist. "Waaaaaaa…."

Her ever-silent friend Hotaru gave her a withering glance. Her reaction went unnoticed and Mikan continued banging the poor table tiredly.

"Bo-ring, bo-ring, bo---**_ITAI_**!" Her monotone chant ended in a scream as three hard balls connected with the side of her head, knocking her out her chair.

"Keep quiet, idiot. It's annoying," Hotaru murmured, blowing wisps of smoke from the baka gun.

Mikan looked up sorrowfully from her sprawled position on the dewy grass, crying like a spoilt child despite the fact that she was now fifteen years old and in the prime of her youth.

She was a blooming young woman, but her attitude hadn't matured in the least…. She was still as childish as she was the day they first met back in the village.

"Hotaru, you're so mean!" the girl pouted, sitting up on the ground.

Her so-called best friend looked down at her without any trace of sympathy in her demeanor. A sudden rustle to her left caught her attention and she found herself looking right at Natsume's best friend, Ruka Nogi.

"Where are you?" he murmured, crawling on all fours as he searched under shrubbery. Mikan and Hotaru simply watched him silently, both lost in their own musings. If Hotaru was perplexed by the boy's actions, she didn't show it.

Mikan, however, had no such qualms. "Ruka-pyon, what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Hm?" he muttered distractedly, hardly paying attention to her question.

"What are you doing?" she repeated, folding her arms over her chest.

"It should be here somewhere…"

"_What_ should be here?" Mikan asked, allowing a small hint of exasperation to seep into her voice.

"It's no use. I'd better use my alice…"

"Ruka-pyon!"

Startled, Ruka lost his balance and toppled less than gracefully into a clump of bushes, emerging a moment later with sticks and dried leaves decorating his hair.

"What happened?" he asked lamely.

_Click._

Ruka's amazement morphed into embarrassment, then anger. "Imai!" he roared. "DON'T take pictures of me!"

_Click. Click, click, click…._

"I-MA-I," he growled dangerously. "You're going to _pay_ for that!"

Hotaru gave a small shrug. "It doesn't matter. I can always sell the pictures at a higher price to cover the cost."

Ruka lost it. Snarling, he lunged at the girl, who sidestepped nimbly. It was a miracle that Hotaru could evade him at all, especially with her camera in front of her face. Then again, she _was_ a genius….

Mikan sweatdropped as she watched her two friends run around the glade, one angry and the latter seemingly emotionless. She knew Hotaru was much more affectionate than what she appeared to be, no matter how uncaring she could be at first glance.

Then again, her actions **were** pretty extreme. _Poor Ruka-pyon_, Mikan reflected sympathetically.

The grass rustled behind her and the brunette whirled around to find Natsume standing several feet away from her, watching the fight with a careless air about him.

"Fighting again?" he drawled, sticking his hands into his pockets. Mikan nodded mutely and continued to watch the furious Ruka chase Hotaru all over the place.

Suddenly she felt something rush past her legs. The brunette looked down in surprise to see a small brown blur heading towards Ruka.

There was no time to shout a warning, no time to tell him of the object headed towards him. Mikan cringed and closed her eyes, awaiting a yell of surprise when the blur collided with him.

It never came. After a long while, curiosity got the better of her and Mikan reopened her eyes to see what had become of the object.

To her surprise, Natsume was standing right beside Ruka, holding a struggling creature in his hand by the scruff of its neck.

"What is this mutt doing here?" he asked casually, regarding it with a critical eye.

Ruka looked up from his scuffle to scrutinize the struggling creature. "It's a puppy," he said helpfully.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

The boy chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. Anyway, what are we to do with it?"

"Well…" Mikan piped up timidly, startling the boys. "If you don't want it, can I have it?"

Ruka and Natsume stared at her, making her shiver. The fire-wielder's stare was particularly unnerving. It made her feel as though she were being x-rayed.

Suddenly, Natsume shrugged and threw the puppy at her. Mikan panicked and reached out to catch it, only to have it jump right onto her chest. The impact made her fall down onto the ground.

"Oof!" she grunted, rubbing her back. The puppy stared up at her with beautiful melting brown eyes, placing its paws on her chest.

"Wuff!" it barked happily and proceeded to cover her face with wet licks.

Mikan laughed and tried to push it away. "It's ticklish!" she squealed. "Stop it!"

As Natsume watched the puppy frolic about, he could not help but feel a twinge of unease. The gleam in the puppy's eyes only served to strengthen his sense of foreboding. It looked so…mischievous.

Little did he know that the innocent little critter was soon to be his toughest rival ever in his struggle for Mikan's heart...

',',

Haha. Okay, tell me what you think about it. Personally I like this idea, but if any of you have objections I'd like to hear it.

That's all then. Bye now!


End file.
